


It Came From Over The Wall

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Series: Sanders Sides AUs [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 19th Century Setting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Worgen, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Worgen, Betrayal, Blood, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Dark, Dogs, Emotional Hurt, Feral Behavior, Feral Worgen, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Lies, Loss of Control, Loss of Mind, Minor Character Death, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Possibly OOC, Roman being mean to Virgil, Threats of Violence, Transformation, Worgen, Worgen Bite, Worldbuilding, bites, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: Virgil Thourn knew something was amiss in the city.He was just a measly farmer, but not even he was deaf to the haunting howls that could be heard eerily echoing throughout the desolate streets of Surleis, coming from over the Wall, originating from deep within the northern Dusk Forest. He is not oblivious to the ever so slowly decreasing numbers of livestock, which go mysteriously missing during the night, gone without much of a trace.King Silvertooth tried to assure the citizens of Surleis that nothing was wrong, but behind closed doors and whispered quickly and discreetly behind hands, was a tale of a beast.A man turned beast. A wolfish creature that bounded throughout the dark and foggy woods, feral eyes a bright yellow and sharp teeth tipped in fresh, dark blood.A Worgen.A Worgen Sanders Sides AU! (Not Werewolves)Inspired by the game that I hold very close to my heart, World Of Warcraft.Unfinished





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw:// Blood and implied Animal Death

  
Virgil used a hand to straighten his jacket while his other adjusted the pack upon his back, before opening the door of his house and stepping out into the dark night that had enveloped the city.

Virgil yawned tiredly and ran a hand through his messy hair as he made his way up the short path leading through his yard, and opened the small gate that led to the main road.

Before Virgil could exit out to the main street, his loyal mastiff bounded from the house behind him, tail wagging and tongue hanging out of his mouth as he happily barked at his master, who smiled and waited for him.

"Artemis!" The young man chuckled as the dog eagerly licked his hand, petting the animals head before walking through the gate, Artemis obediently walking at his side as the pair made their way to the street, heading into the more populated and crowded area of Surleis.

As they walked, Virgil glanced around to examine his desolate surroundings, as nobody was up as it was very late, almost morning at this point.

Even though Virgil was currently making his way through the agricultural district, where many people kept livestock and animals, the area was dead silent, the only sounds coming from Virgil and Artemis- the scuff of boots upon the cobblestones, clawed paws occasionally scraping against the stones, light breaths and Artemis's panting filling the silent streets as the pair walked along Main Street heading towards the East Bridge.

As a cool breeze swept through the street, pulling at Virgil's hair and clothes, he drew his coat tighter around his body and brought his chilled hands up to his mouth, breathing out so his hot breath warmed up his frigid hands.

As the pair began to ascend the steps of the bridge leading to the slightly higher- and more compact- level of the city, Virgil reached a hand down and rubbed the top of Artemis's head, taking comfort in the fact that his loyal friend was alongside him as he ventured through the dark and dreary city.

Reaching the top of the bridge and stepping out onto the street, 4th Street, Virgil stilled for a second, staring up at the full moon that hung in the sky above him, the pale light shining like a beacon through the pitch black night. Smiling slightly at the beautiful sight, Virgil continued on his way.

Turning off of 4th street and onto a smaller side lane, Virgil caught sight of their destination and smiled, taking quicker steps as he hurried to get out of the cold wind that was sweeping through the city and into a warmer place.

Virgil rubbed his chilled hands together before stepping up to the wooden door, raising his hand and briskly but firmly knocking upon the dark wood, the loud noise seeming out of place in the silent city.

Virgil turned to confirm that Artemis was still at his side, spotting him obediently sitting upon the steps of the home, before turning back as the door creaked open, revealing his friend Patton Morul.

"Virgil!! We were just about to turn in for the night, so this is perfect timing!" Patton grinned before his eyes lowered, and he squealed in delight, spotting the animal behind Virgil. "And you brought Artemis!"

"Virgil. It's a delight to see you, please come in." Logan, who had walked into view behind Patton, opened the door wider as he stepped aside and let Virgil enter, Patton remaining on the porch as he gushed over the dog.

"Who's a good poochie? You are! Oh, yes you are!" Patton crouched as he petted the dog, all the while smiling exuberantly at the mastiff, who nuzzled the man who was petting him.

"Patton, dear!" Logan smiled slightly at his partner. "Please come inside. I'm sure you... and the dog, could use getting out of the cold air."

"Oh yes! We don't want this pooch to be uncomfortable!" Patton chuckled, before standing and walking inside, Artemis happily following, tail wagging excitedly.

As Logan shut the door, Virgil set his pack on the couple's table, opening it and taking out some herbs and wrapped items, setting them carefully on the table for Logan to examine.

The man looked them over, before nodding and smiling at Virgil.

"Looks like it's all here! Are you sure you don't want us to pay you? We have the money and we don't want you to waste your own items on us..." Logan asked, worry clear in his hazel eyes.

"Oh, no, no!" Virgil held out his hands in a placating motion. "It's quite alright! I would have no use for them anyways!" Virgil paused, before chuckling. "You guys know I can't even cook water without burning it!"

Logan paused, before sighing and nodding. "I can't deny the truth I suppose."

"Hey!" Virgil scoffed, acting offended as he placed a hand over his heart. "I'm hurt!"

"Logan don't be mean to him!" Patton walked up, Artemis at his feet, before slinging his arms around his husband's neck and leaning in close to his ear while giving Virgil a wink. "At least not to his face."

"Pattttton!" Virgil wailed, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "Betrayal!"

"I'm sorry Virgil! I love you but your cooking is simply.."

Everyone shared a glance, before chiming in together.

"Terrible."

Everyone shared a laugh before Virgil began buckling his pack shut and shouldering it onto his back.

"Well, I should probably head home. If you guys are in the bakery when I swing by tomorrow, I'll bring you some of Lady and Duke's milk!" Virgil smiled at his friends, who thanked him as they walked him to the door, Artemis taking his place beside Virgil. "Goodnight guys!"

Looking at the clock on the wall, Logan snorted as he stood beside Patton. "You could almost say good morning at this late hour. Hurry home, Virgil!"

"Bye Virgil! Get home safe!" Patton smiled, waving to his friend.

Virgil waved goodbye to his friends, before exiting their house and heading back down 6th street, heading for home.

As Virgil began making his way down the East Bridge, he felt a chill run down his back as the hairs on his neck rose, a feeling that someone was watching him washing over him.

Virgil shuddered as he looked around, seeing nothing.

Shaking his head, Virgil quickened his pace, calling to Artemis as he swiftly jogged down the steps, almost breaking into a run as he anxiously swept his gaze around the empty street.

As Virgil reached the bottom of the bridge, he caught sight of his home and slowed down, walking towards his home with Artemis beside him.

As Virgil passed a flickering street lamp, a loud noise echoing across the city, causing him to freeze.

A chilling, unnatural howl, originating from over the wall, in the direction of the Dusk Forest.

Virgil jolted as Artemis began growling, before barking aggressively in the direction the howls had come from.

Virgil nervously called to Artemis, who stopped barking and looked to Virgil, before the man began running to his house, Artemis following.

When Virgil scrambled up to his gate and jumped over it, pulling it open behind him for Artemis, before rushing up his path and slamming open the door, the wooden door slamming against the wall as Virgil waited for Artemis to get inside before shutting and locking the door, reaching to grab the rifle that was held by hooks above the door.

Virgil set his pack beside the door, before moving to his bedroom and shutting the door after Artemis padded into the room. As the mastiff settled on the foot of his bed, Virgil set the rifle on the table next to his bed, before taking off his boots and jacket, before sliding into his bed and trying to calm himself from the unnerving howls that had set him on edge.

* * *

Virgil stood in his bathroom, staring into the mirror before him. His eyes were bloodshot, clear proof that his sleep had been rough and filled with nightmares.

Virgil sighed before reached for his comb, taming the tangles in his hair before he reached for a small chunk of coal that was placed upon the counter.

As a child, Virgil had fallen while running with the neighborhood children, and had ended up with a cut that scabbed over directly below his right eye, and as he felt self-conscious over the wound, Virgil had decided to change it to a mark that he had control over. Virgil had taken to smearing black powder in a small crescent moon beneath both his eyes, and the habit just kept with him as he had grown up, becoming a daily morning routine for the man.

After finishing his routine and grabbing an apple for his breakfast, Virgil placed some food in Artemis's bowl for the dog to eat before heading outside to feed his animals, taking a bite from the apple as he went.

As Virgil entered the shed where his two dairy cows, Lady and Duke, were currently eating from their grain trough, he took the last few bites of his apple before tossing the core of the apple into the cows' trough for one of them to eat.

Grabbing his bucket and a small stool from a small shelf in the corner of the shed, Virgil settled the bucket down below the udders of Lady, who swished her tail through the air before returning to her breakfast. As he placed the stool on the straw-covered hay and took a seat upon it, the cow mooed and shifted, before allowing Virgil to begin milking her.

After filling a quarter of the metal bucket, Virgil moved on to Duke, a female cow despite her name, who was calmer than Lady, and let Virgil milk her without any issues.

After returning to the house and placing the milk on the counter while making a mental note to bring it with him when he went to Logan and Patton's bakery later, Virgil left again to feed his chickens, stopping by the cowshed to fill a small bowl with grain before continuing to the chicken coop that was nestled in the corner of his property.

As Virgil threw the grain across the area the chickens had access to, smiling as the animals clucked and bumped into each other as they attempted to reach their food. After checking the chickens' water container and determining it to be full, Virgil made his way to his final animal pen, his beloved goats.

While Virgil kept his two cows and ten chickens for their production of milk and eggs, he kept his six goats, Apollo, Shea, Zeus, Peaches, Pecan and Apricot simply for his own happiness, finding enjoyment from caring for the creatures and interacting with them as he saw the goats as beloved pets.

As Virgil rounded the corner of the cowshed and approached the goat pen, he felt uneasy as he saw Apollo, Shea, Zeus, Pecan and Apricot standing together in a huddle, the five goats pressed against the fence in the corner of the pen, letting out fearful bleats as they saw Virgil approaching.

As Virgil's gaze slid to the other side of the pen, his heart dropped.

In the other end of the pen, in the dirt that was disturbed and marred with deep gouges, almost as if a wolf or a beast with large claws had swiped at the earth, was a smear of red.

 _Blood_.

There was a bloody smear in the goat pen, and his beloved Peaches was nowhere to be seen.

As a growl was heard, Virgil turned to see Artemis, lips drawn back to reveal his jagged teeth and tense body displaying an aggressive state as the dog let out a deep growl while staring at the disturbed earth of the goat pen.

Peaches was gone, and Artemis sensed something amiss with how the goat had disappeared.

Thinking of the howl Virgil had heard the night before, Virgil felt fear take over his being, before moving to rush inside and grab his rifle, not wanting to be without defense if the wolf that had most likely preyed upon Peaches was still around.


	2. WIP Surleis City Map

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo Y'all! I'm currently working on chapter 2 of this fic, but here's a map of Surleis City to look back upon if you ever get confused on where things are!
> 
> I'm still working on it and it's (hopefully) gonna look better in the future and there'll be more things added on, but this is what I've got for now!

Here's a map of Surleis City. Key is in the top right corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask!

Virgil nodded stiffly at the bartender and muttered a quick 'thanks' as she delivered Virgil's drink, before wrapping his fingers around the chilled glass, slumping over the counter of the bar as he contemplated what had happened the previous night and the events of this morning.

"I must have imagined it." Virgil stared at his drink, before tipping his head back and drinking some of the amber liquid as he muttered to himself. "No way I would've heard a wolf howl from all the way over the wall while in the agricultural district... Peaches must've... must've been taken by the neighbor's dogs... or something."

"You've been hearing those wretched howls, eh?" A gruff voice interrupted Virgil's mutterings. "Must be why you're drinkin' so early in the morn. Unnatural howls late at night, livestock goin' missing, it's all so very strange isn't it?"

The man, who Virgil recognized as Rovian-one of the Surleis Militia-, leaned forward, his cattleman hat casting a shadow over his lidded green eyes as he stared at Virgil.

"Rovian." Virgil inclined his head to the man, placing his drink on the bar as he turned to face him. "Care to explain? Do you know where these wolves are coming from?"

"Boy, those howls ya've heard?" Rovian chuckled darkly, shaking his head slightly, a smirk upon his face. "Those ain't no wolves. I've been a hunter of Dusk Wolves for many of my years, and I can tell you with confidence, why, I'd bet my life that those aren't coming from no wolf!"

"B-But, what else could they be..? Virgil asked, confused as the man grinned, yellowed teeth showing as his lips parted. 

"Those howls?" Rovian chuckled darkly before downing his drink, taking a moment to swallow the liquid before continuing. "Those are the calls... of a Worgen."

"A Worgen..?" Virgil frowned, before sighing and moving to stand from his stool as he directed his narrowed eyes to Rovian. "I'm done with this foolery. Don't try to trick me, those beasts are simply a tale told to small children to keep them from wandering into the woods."

Rovian laughed darkly, standing from his seat before making his way to Virgil, his height causing him to tower over the shorter male before he leaned close to Virgil's ear.

"All myths are based on reality." Rovian swept past Virgil, patting him on the shoulder. "Keep that in mind."

Virgil watched as the man walked away and exited the bar, before turning and placing the money for his drink on the counter, nodding to the bartender before making his way from the establishment and out into the morning light.

As Virgil's eyes readjusted from the dim bar lighting to the brightness outside, he wasn't able to avoid someone that ran into him, causing Virgil to stumble and fall, landing rather roughly on the ground.

Virgil blinked rapidly to clear his vision as he held up a hand to block the bright sunlight, before looking up to see his friend Roman staring down at him with an apologetic look in widened his eyes.

"Ack! Sorry, Virgil!" Roman extended his hand, letting Virgil grasp it before pulling the man to his feet. "I didn't see you stepping out of the-" Roman turned to see what establishment Virgil had stepped from, before turning to give him a critical eye. "Bar? At nine in the morning? It's a bit early, don't you think, Virgil?"

"It's been a bad day so far," Virgil grumbled, before looking past Roman and noticing that the street was abnormally full, with many citizens heading in the direction of the city square. "Where's everyone going..? What's going on?" Virgil turned to Roman as he asked.

"Ah. King Silvertooth has called a meeting in the town square. You didn't know? The paperboys were all around town announcing it this morning."

Virgil shook his head, indicating that he had not. "What's the meeting about?"

"It's..." Roman paused, casting a calculating glance towards Virgil. "King Silvertooth is going to address the rumors."

"What rumors?" Virgil was pretty sure he knew the answer to his own question, but he wasn't wanting to put it into words himself.

Roman sighed, an exasperated look upon his face. "You really don't know... do you live under a rock or something? King Silvertooth is going to be addressing the rumors that the howls citizens have been hearing are from Worgens."

"Worgens... and what do you think of the rumors?"

Roman turned to walk towards the square before answering, Virgil moving to keep pace at his side.

"Worgens..." Roman sighed, eyes trained ahead of them. "I believe they're real."

"You do?" Virgil cocked an eyebrow, surprised at his friend.

"Yes." Roman avoided Virgil's gaze, causing the other man to narrow his eyes, suspicious of his friend.

"Did he tell you so-" Virgil began asking a question but was interrupted as the low tone of a horn rang throughout the street.

"The meeting is starting! Come on Virgil!" Roman reached over and grasped Virgil's forearm, pulling the slower man along as he dashed through the street, his soldier uniform and sheathed sword influencing walking citizens to get out the man's way.

As the pair arrived, Roman squeezed through the crowd, dragging Virgil behind him, until the two were close to the platform which King Silvertooth stood upon.

"My dear citizens. I've gathered you here today to address the growing rumors that have been circling Surleis over the last few days." King Silvertooth, a gruff man in his late forties with greying hair, stepped to the edge of the platform, loud voice being heard clearly by the large crowd that had gathered to hear what their king had to say. "Rumors of creatures that are stalking the streets of our city in the depths of night, taking livestock and howling deep into the night. A Worgen."

The man paused as the crowd clamored, voices rising as questions were yelled from the depths of the crowd, the citizens of Surleis demanding an answer to the many questions they had.

King Silvertooth drew himself to his full height, dark eyes staring impatiently at the loud crowd, waiting for them to quiet. Once the square was silent once again, he continued. "I'm here to tell you that those howls are NOT from Worgens."

At King Silvertooths words, Virgil felt Roman stiffen next to him, and when the man glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eyes he could see Roman's eyes were narrowed as he glared up at his King.

"But King! What else could they be?" A female voice called from the crowd, the gathered people joining her as they called for an answer.

"Dusk Wolves. Simple." King Silvertooth smiled, a very obvious (at least to Virgil) fake smile, as he offered an explanation. "Hearing howls from over the wall isn't anything new. We've been hearing the calls of Dusk Wolves from the moment the Doliqua Wall was built. It's jus-".King Silvertooth was cut off as someone's yell rang across the square.

"What is that? Someone is on the roof!"

Virgil turned to see someone pointing upward at the roof of a building overshadowing the square. As a low fog had settled over Surleis, Virgil had to squint to see the crouched form that was huddled on the edge of the roof, but even with that, he was unable to determine who it was.

"That's not someone..." Virgil recognized the loud voice as Rovian, the man who had talked to him at the bar. "That's a Worgen!"

Right as the man loudly proclaimed what the shadowy form was, it leapt from the roof, landing on the stage where King Silvertooth was, the king let out a terrified shriek, stumbling back in shock and fear as the wolfish beast crouch on all fours, before slowly rising up on its lower legs, chest heaving as drool and spittle flew from its snarling mouth.

The hunched over Worgens body was covered in coarse dark grey-black hair. As its bright white eyes, mottled with yellow, focused on King Silvertooth, it bared its sharp teeth, lips drawing back as it began to move.

Virgil and Roman stood still as the previously frozen crowd erupted in screams, the assembled citizens scrambling to run from the beast currently creeping towards King Silvertooth, who cowered on the edge of the stage.

The gathered militia surged towards the stage attempting to rescue their King, Roman running from Virgil as he jumped onto the stage, pulling his sword from its sheath as he raced towards the Worgen and his defenseless king.

Virgil stood anxiously by the stage, unsure whether to run or wait for his friend.

Before the soldiers could get there however, the Worgen pounced. The few remaining citizens in the square cried out, wide-eyed watching as the beast dived towards their downed leader.

King Silvertooth let out a chilling scream as the Worgen leapt towards him, before a strong paw swiped at him, throwing him from the stage and leaving a long and bloodied set of deep scratches slashed across his chest, visible through his ripped and bloodied tunic.

"My Liege!" Roman dived from the stage, landing beside his fallen king and dropping to his knees beside him while the rest of the soldiers advanced on the feral beast, swords held at the ready.

As the Worgen glanced around, its simple mind could tell it was outnumbered. The beast let out a chilling howl, muzzle pointed towards the sky as its jaws opened wide to let out its call, before it bounded off, leaping throughout the streets and out of sight, citizens screaming and diving for cover as it passed them.

Virgil ran toward Roman, dropping to his knees on the other side of King Silvertooth.

"W-what can I do to help?" Virgil asked, ashamed at how shaky and fearful his voice sounded.

"Here. Press this over the wound." Roman shoved a ripped piece of fabric, presumably torn from his tunic, to Virgil's chest, who took it and tentatively pressed it on the wound, cringing as the weakened man cried out in agony, before looking back to Roman as the man stood, wiping his bloodied hand against his tunic, leaving a smeared red handprint behind. "Wait with him. I'll go find a healer."

Virgil could only silently nod, before turning back to the man lying on the cobblestones below him, pressing the fabric, which was rapidly turning a deep shade of crimson, back into the deep claw marks that were slashed across his chest.

Virgil only had to wait for a matter of minutes before Roman came running back, a man dressed in a medic outfit behind him.

Virgil stumbled back as he was ushered out of the way, the medic taking over for him, setting down a bag and pulling out a multitude of bandages and medical equipment.

"Virgil.." Roman settled a hand on Virgil's shoulder, before pulling it away and frowning apologetically at the red stain it left behind. "You can't do anything more for him. The medic and mage are the only ones that can help him now."

"But Worgens.. isn't it said that their scratches are- are...infectious...?" Virgil whispered, eyes trailing to look over Roman's shoulder, where the medic and his recently arrived assistant were loading the king onto a stretcher.

"We... we just don't know." Roman sighed, before offering a slight smile to his friend. "Go home, Virgil. You've done all you can."

"Okay... stay safe Roman..." Virgil nodded to his friend, before turning to leave.

Virgil had made it to the main street and had begun to walk down it when a cart pulled up next to him.

"Hey, Virgil!" A man, who Virgil recognized as his neighbor across the street, leaned out of the cart, extending his hand for Virgil to grab. "Me and Mary are giving people a ride to the Agricultural District. It isn't safe to walk all the way through the city now. With those... beasts about."

Virgil hesitated for a moment, before nodding and reaching up to grasp the man's hand, using him to pull himself into the cart, which started off again once he was safely inside.

Virgil thanked the man for the ride, before finding a seat near the back of the cart in between his next-door neighbor and a person he didn't know, who sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

When the cart reached Virgil's house, he thanked the man again and hopped out, quickly walking up the path and through his gate. Once he got inside, he began to look for Artemis, who he had forgotten to feed for lunch due to Roman dragging him from the bar and to the meeting.

As Virgil turned the corner into the sitting room, he froze.

Artemis was lying upon the floor, side heaving and quiet whines escaping him as the dog struggled to get to his feet.

Virgil gasped and rushed to his loyal friends' side, hands fluttering over the dog's side as he tried to find what was wrong with him.

Virgil's heart chilled as he spotted the source of his dog's distress.

Three bloodied claw marks sliced across Artemis's belly.

Claw marks identical to that which were inflicted upon King Silvertooth.

_The Worgen was in his home._

Virgil's heard seemed to be trying to thump it's way out of his chest, his quickened breaths and heartbeat filling his ears as he slowly stood, turning to slowly creep from the room, planning to make his way to the bedroom, where his rifle was placed.

At every creak of the floorboards or creak of door hinges that echoed throughout the house, Virgil would freeze, waiting in horrified silence to see if he had alerted the creature of his presence.

Virgil crept into his room, spotting the rifle and rushing to it, grabbing the weapon and holding it close to his chest, before checking to see if it was loaded.

Satisfied that the weapon was ready, Virgil took a deep breath, calming his chaotic mind before moving to leave the room.

As Virgil had been through most of the rooms on his way to retrieve the weapon, there was only one room the Worgen could be in, if it was still even in the house at all.

The attic.

Virgil slowly crept up the stairs, before exiting the staircase and stepping into the dim attic.

As Virgil tightened his shaking hand upon the gun, he glanced around, before slowly turning around to check the other side of the large attic.

Turning to look straight into the glowing eyes of a beast.

The Worgen was crouched into the corner of the attic, body hidden by the shadows except for the brightly glowing eyes which seemed to stare back at Virgil.

Virgil stilled his movements, before slowly raising his gun and aiming it at the beast.

The Worgen let out a whine, causing Virgil to hesitate as he looked into the creatures fearful eyes.

Virgil took a deep breath, before looking away from the pitiful sight of the frightened Worgen.

He pulled the trigger.

_And missed._

Virgil looked back right as the bullet lodged into the wooden wall right beside the Worgen's head.

Virgil and the beast looked at each other for a few, excruciatingly slow moments, before Virgil stumbled back, turning to run from the beast, which let out a roar, its previously fearful eyes narrowing with anger. 

Virgil was halfway to the staircase, when he felt the beast pounce onto him, sending him to the floor and the rifle skidding from his grasp, sliding across the floor and out of his reach.

Virgil managed to flip himself over, staring up at the massive beast that towered over him, jaws bared and a deep growl emanating from deep within its throat.

Before Virgil could move or raise his arms to defend himself, the Worgen attacked.

Virgil let out a cry as teeth burrowed into his flesh, the Worgen sinking its teeth deep into his shoulder.

Virgil felt as if the wound was on fire as the Worgen pulled its teeth, now stained red, from the wound, before baring them again and lowering them to encircling his throat, the sharp tips breaking the skin and leaving small bloodied wounds, the red liquid slowly making its way down his neck.

Virgil stiffened as he realized what was about to happen.

He was about to _die_.

Virgil felt a tear fall from his eye, before he let out a surprised gasp as the beast let him go, head turning and ears turning as it listened to something Virgil couldn't hear.

Virgil could only stare in shock as the Worgen backed off, before it raced from the room, Virgil hearing its large body slamming through the back door of his house as the beast left him... alive.

Virgil slumped to the floor, before slowly raising a hand to cover the aching wound on his shoulder.

He had been bitten.

He was infected.

He was going to be... _a Worgen_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put Remus in this fic but just for a quick mention, he's not really an important character and he won't be showing up again. (You'll see why)
> 
> Also- Roman isn't bad. He just wants to save his friends.

"It'll be fun! It's just a quick picnic in the park, I'm sure we'll be fine!" Patton smiled exuberantly as he reassured his anxious friend.

"I just don't know if it's safe for you guys... the attack was only two days ago, and we don't know where it went." Virgil shifted, subconsciously raising an arm to rub his shoulder as he gazed back at his friends.

Roman snorted. "Come on! Lighten up, Virge! We can't hide inside forever, we've gotta leave our houses at some point!" Roman stuck his tongue out at his friend before reaching over to Virgil and lightly punching him jokingly in the shoulder.

Virgil let out a pained cry as Roman's fist connected with his shoulder and his hand shot up to grip his shoulder. Roman reached out for him, confused as his friend flinched away. "Virgil..? You alrig-" Roman froze as he brushed his friends' jacket away from his shoulder, revealing an inflamed and swollen bite mark.

_A worgen bite._

Roman drew his hand back quickly as if he was burnt, holding it close to his chest as he stumbled back and away from his friend. Everyone in the room had fallen silent as they stared at Virgil, eyes widened and mouths opened in shock as the meaning behind the reddened and swollen marks on Virgil's skin set in.

"Virgil..." Roman's voice was quiet, but it still made Virgil flinch, the man's eyes darting to stare at the floor by his feet as he avoided his friends' gazes. "You were bitten? By one of those... beasts?"

"I-" Virgil sighed, before raising his eyes to meet Roman's gaze, sorrow clear in his hazel eyes. "Yes. Yes, I was."

"When?" Roman's eyes suddenly narrowed as he crossed his arms, glaring at Virgil from across the room. "How long have you been lying to us?" Roman gritted his teeth in anger as he stared at Virgil.

"Roman, I'm sure he wa-" Patton stepped towards the two, holding his hands up in a placating gesture.

"Two days." Virgil's voice was quiet, his shoulders slumping as he admitted his deceit. "It happened after King Silvertooth made his announcement."

"Two-" Roman threw his hands in the air, face contorting in shock and anger. "Two days?! We don't know the quickness of the infection! You could have turned and we wouldn't have known!" Roman sighed, hands falling to his sides. "How could you have kept this from us? From me...?"

"Roman, we don't know if their bites are infectious! We don't know how they turn!" Logan, ever the logical one, stepped forward to set a hand on Roman's shoulder, attempting to calm the man down.

"Yeah, Virgil might be completely alright!" Patton tried to offer a smile to his gathered friends, but it fell closer to a grimace. "We just don't know."

Roman shook his head, before brushing Logan's hand from his shoulder and walking to his desk and opening the middle drawer, hand disappearing from sight for a quick moment before he withdrew a gun, a black pistol that he then turned and pointed at his friend.

"Woah, Woah!" Patton cried out, eyes widened as he yelled at Roman. "Roman, what are you doing?!"

Virgil stood still, shocked as he stared at his friend, and the barrel of the gun pointed between his eyes. "R-Roman..?"

"Virgil... I'm sorry." Roman's arm shook, but he kept the pistol aimed at Virgil, resolve clear in his watery eyes. "I won't- I can't let you become one of them."

"Roman, please!" Patton cried from the side, helpless as he watched his friends, one pointing a gun at the other. "You don't have to do this!"

"Yes. Yes, I do." Roman's eyes glistened, but he kept a blank face. "Virgil, I- I truly am sorry."

"Roman. There is no proof that would lead us to believe that a bite is infectious. For all we know, those creatures may mate to reproduce like normal animal groups." Logan kept his voice calm and steady as he held his hands out toward his gun-wielding friend, trying to reason with him.

"No. Their bite is infectious." Roman gritted his teeth as he argued with his friends, Virgil was still frozen still with fear across the room, eyes wide with shock and fear.

"How would you know?!" Patton cried out.

"My brother is-" Roman stopped, eyes flitting to look at the floor as he contemplated his words. " _-was_ a Worgen. He was bitten. He turned. We were forced to kill him or he would kill us."

The room went silent as Roman snarled out the truth behind his knowledge of the wretched beasts.

"What?" Virgil, momentarily forgetting about the gun pointed between his eyes, cried out in shock as Roman's words registered. "Your brother? _Remus?_ He drowned in that accide- or..?"

"That's what you were told." Roman sighed heavily, before stumbling backward on weak, shaking legs, collapsing onto his desk chair and burrowing his head in his hand, the other - still holding the gun - resting in his lap. "That's what the king made us say."

"How... how did it happen?" Patton gingerly took a seat on the sofa beside Roman's desk, Logan sitting beside him. Virgil shifted but remained pressed against the wall as he watched Roman with fearful eyes.

"My father - Thomas - was chosen by King Silvertooth to go outside the wall."

"Outside the wall? But nobody has been in or out since the completion of it.." Logan protested.

"That's what you were told. When Queen Mari fell ill, my father was chosen to venture beyond the boundaries of Surleis to fetch a cure, one that could only be formulated from a rare flower that bloomed in the middle of the Dusk Forest. He took a cart filled with supplies with him, and unbeknownst to him, me and Remus had hidden in it so we could see what it was like outside the wall."

Roman sighed heavily, shaking his head. "We were idiots." He smiled sadly, closing his eyes for a moment. "When my father discovered we had snuck along he was angered of course, but he let us stay instead of sending us back."

Patton, Logan, and Virgil all remained silent as Roman shook, the memories from his past obviously affecting him.

"It was in the middle of the night. We had found the flower and were resting for a night before continuing back to Surleis - and the queen - and had set up camp to sleep." Roman paused, a shudder running down his back. "Remus's screams woke me up. The beast - a worgen - was crouched over my brother, its fangs buried in his leg. My dad scared it off with his shotgun and managed to only get scratched by it. But Remus..."

Roman sighed, shaking his head and hastily wiping his eyes. "He turned after a few days. King Silvertooth had been holding him in the cells to keep an eye on him until it was clear if the bite was infectious or not. When he turned... he was shot within the hour. They put him down like a rabid dog."

"Roman..." Patton's quiet voice filled the room as he rested a hand on Roman's shoulder.

Roman snapped his head up, standing abruptly as his grip upon the gun tightened once again, pointing the weapon at Virgil.

"I won't let you be put down like a crazed beast Virgil. This... this is mercy." Roman stared at Virgil, wide eyes begging for forgiveness.

Virgil stayed silent.

Roman's finger landed on the trigger.

Logan and Patton lunged for Roman, the two hoping against all odds that they'd be able to prevent their friend from doing something they'd regret.

Roman fired the gun.

As the gun fired, Logan tackled Roman, bringing the man to the ground as Patton snatched the gun from his grip, stumbling backward as he clutched it to his chest.

The room was silent.

Patton and Logan stared at each other in horror and shock, adrenaline racing through their veins.

Suddenly they remembered Virgil.

Roman had shot the gun.

Patton turned to look at Virgil, to see what had happened.

And his eyes widened in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha cliffhangers.


	5. Chapter 5

This fanfiction is unofficially abandoned. I may check in on it and possibly write a few sentences every once in a while, and there is a small chance of it getting an update in the future, but my love for Sanders Sides has greatly diminished, which I am mostly at fault for.

When I was an active member of this community, I became unhealthily obsessed with Sanders Sides and that obsession had taken over my life, and I have now severely burned myself out, and I'm trying to move on to communities and fandoms that don't hold as many bad memories for me.

I love everyone I've met throughout my years as a Fander, and I'll never forget the people and amazing times I've met and had. ♡

I'm sorry to all of those who hoped to see an ending to my many works-in-progress.


End file.
